Seifer's Day at the Library
by ResurreXtion
Summary: [Complete] Cinderella Dressed in Yella is finished with a lame attempt at some humour...
1. Chappie One

Seifer's Day at the Library: Cinderella Dress in Yella  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these... I don't own Final Fantasy people. None of the Final Fantasy things. And certainly not Eight, which sadly contains Seifer... So bleah... And as for the Bachelor, I took the idea. What happens when Seifer gets Library duty to read to the kids?  
  
Seifer sulked as a number of instructors brought in their classes, most of them were kindergartners. Why oh, why was he punished so roughly? He hadn't done anything wrong to be sent here. Besides lighting the training center up, destroying the garden festival and lock up the garage, he did absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. *Squall just hates me.* he thought as the last child sat down. It was an obnoxiously smiling kid. *Reminds me o' someone.*  
  
"Mister..." someone was pulling his pants for attention. He wanted to ignore the damn kid, but the tugs became more desperate to the point that he was afraid the kid would pull his pants down. Well, not afraid of course. Because he is the almighty Seifer Almasy and no damn kid will pull his pants down.  
  
"WHAT!" he yelled at the then frightened kid. There was a slowly building puddle beneath the kid and Seifer groaned as a library attendant shrieked and took the kid out of the library immediately. Another attendant scolded Seifer for a moment before she had to move the entire group of children to the study area of the library, which was always empty in the morning. As soon as all the students settled down the kid that was taken out earlier was back and kept his distance from Seifer, but that did not stop him from asking his question. Whatever it was.  
  
"Mister Almasy."  
  
*Mister Almasy, I think I like the sound of that. Now since the kid was polite...* "What, brat?"  
  
"I was wond'ring if you would read this?" He held up a book to Seifer. Seifer glanced at the picture of a beautiful poor girl in an extravagant gown running away from a rich prince at midnight. He grinned. The prince reminded him of someone. As did the girl.  
  
"Fine brat. Sit down." He took the book and glanced through it. *Boring. Time for a Seifer twist.* As the kids finally settled down, Seifer turned the book around for the children to look at the pictures. The print was so tiny that hardly anyone could read it with a magnifying glass. It was a plus that the kids couldn't read yet. *I think they're up to the letter L.* He snickered. "All right settle down!" The kids immediately went quiet and stared straight at him. "That's better. Okay, Once upon a frickin' time..."  
  
¤  
  
There was a wealthy duke named Cid. His wife, Edea had died years before due to some weird freak accident. He only had his young daughter, a pretty cute little girl named Selphie.  
  
¤  
  
"Mister Seif?" a kid called. *Kid sounds whiney. Ignore* "Mister Almasy." *Better just shut the kid up. Oh great it just has to be the adorable girl with the pigtails.*  
  
"WHAT?" The girl looked unfazed.  
  
"Um... I thought her name was Cinderella."  
  
"That's later! Back to the story!"  
  
¤  
  
The little girl was Cid's pride and joy. Until he met Quistis. Quistis, you see, was a gorgeous women, with two young girls herself, Rinoa and Zellina. One day they decided to get hitched.  
  
¤  
  
Seifer sensed an oncoming question, so he glared at the kids. That made any oncoming question dissipate. A familiar face grinned at him between books on the bookshelf from the other side. He smirked back.  
  
¤  
  
So the wedding day came and passed. And then Cid was called on duty. He had left for a week when news came, telling Quistis and the girls Cid had died. They were all devastated. Especially, Cid's precious one, Selphie.  
  
Months went by and Quistis's true form surfaced. She treated poor Selphie badly while she pampered her own. Zellina and Rinoa became really pretty, but Selphie, despite her hardships, was the prettiest of them all. Even with the cinders on her face, the ones that marred her face, made her even more prettier. The cinders from the fireplace she slept nearby gave her the nickname, Cinderella.  
  
Cinderella, or Selphie, was worked bone deep. From sweeping the floors to cleaning the chimney and many other dirty jobs around the large house. It was like this for many years. Cinderella grew everyday into a beautiful young woman. Her step-sisters too grew prettier everyday, but they knew they couldn't outmatch the attractive Cinderella, so they made her even more unattractive, by making her do more work. It failed, but Cinderella was so busy that she had no time to have fun in town. Not that there was anyone that could give her a good time... except for none other then Prince... er hum, Seifer. That was why one day...  
  
¤  
  
"Seifer?" it was the girl again.  
  
"WHAT?" Again she was unfazed.  
  
"Why is the prince named after you?"  
  
"Because he can be."  
  
"Why is Cinderella named after Selphie?"  
  
"Because she is the only that fits the role."  
  
"What's a role?"  
  
"A part."  
  
"Why does she fall apart?"  
  
"BACK TO THE STORY." The familiar face was now sitting in the crowd. Seifer's smirk was now a full out smile.  
  
¤  
  
That is why one day, two royal messengers were sent to invite all the eligible bachelorettes of the kingdom to a showdown. The messengers finally made it to Cinderella's house. Quistis had heard of the showdown and had Cinderella do work elsewhere so she wouldn't answer the door. Rinoa and Zellina were all primped up to meet the messengers. They awaited the knock on the door. Knock, knock. Zellina threw back her golden hair as she answered the door. Rinoa meekly followed suite. Quistis pushed her daughters aside. "Hello," she said.  
  
"Good ev'ning ma'am," the tall messenger drawled with a western accent.  
  
"We've come with a message," said the shorter one.  
  
"All eligible bachelorettes are invited to a ceremony tonight to meet the prince. If at the end of the party ..." The shorter messenger interrupted.  
  
"The end of the CEREMONY, all bachelorettes that get a rose may stay until the ceremony in which they do not get a rose. Once a week, five bachelorettes go home crying or in a obsessed craze while the rest stay and be mean to each other to get their hands on the prince's power and money."  
  
"All the while they get to be all pretty and wear frilly stuff and do their hair all nice." The tall messenger nodded with a smile to emphasize the best part of being chosen. But long before the messengers came, Quistis had already made up her mind. HER daughters were going.  
  
"So how many bachelorettes should we expect?"  
  
"Two," Quistis replied.  
  
"Very well, madam," noted the tall messenger.  
  
"Good bye," the other messenger said.  
  
"Good bye," Quistis agreed closing the door. Rinoa and Zellina squealed in delight. "Well, don't just stand there. You must get ready. You don't have all day."  
  
Later that day:  
  
"Cinderella! My dress needs to be hemmed!"  
  
"Cinderella! My shoes need to be polished!"  
  
"Cinderella! Where is my tea?"  
  
"CINDERELLA!"  
  
The hustle and bustle in the house was confusing as little Selphie ran around doing her chores as fast as she could. It seemed that whenever one chore was finished, another one popped up. It just wouldn't end. Finally it was lunch time. Everything was settled and Selphie had a few minutes to rest before she was sent to the kitchen to wash the dishes. She went up to her room and tried to sleep, but an incessant chirping in her ear caused her grand discomfort. She slowly realized it was none other then, Kiros and Ward trying to get her attention. Kiros and Ward were two mice that were Selphie's best friends in the world. Often they had heard little things from her stepmother or stepsisters, or Raijin a blue jay that Selphie befriended and tell her. And it seemed they had something to say.  
  
"Ceremony tonight," Ward whispered.  
  
"Prince had invited all bachelorettes of the kingdom," Kiros explained.  
  
"The prince?" Selphie asked sitting up to hear better.  
  
"Yes. It is tonight."  
  
"Your sisters are going," included Ward.  
  
"You should go!" Selphie sighed, looking wearily at her rags.  
  
"There is no way that the prince would look at me," Selphie said dismally. "He'll think I'm a stray servant girl."  
  
"You're prettier then any servant girl!"  
  
"And any other girl!"  
  
"You should go!"  
  
"Yeah go!"  
  
"Only if I could..."  
  
Heh, heh, I was just sooo tempted to write this. If ye likes, then I write... more. If ye don't, me won't... write more. 


	2. Chappie Two

Seifer's Day at the Library: Cinderella Dress in Yella Part II  
  
Seifer gets Library duty to read to the kids, yes. Why the heck would Zellina be confused for anyone but Zell. I mean Zell is awesome but I needed anyone besides Ellone or Fujin because... well you'll find out. And no, I don't have anything against Quistis or Rinoa either, I didn't want to make anyone up, not really... and Zellina, well... Sorry this took a while to reconfigure. I had ideas for my other story and they somehow appeared in this one... sigh. I sigh a lot.  
  
Selphie continued to work that day. Until it was nearly six o'clock. Her stepsisters were quietly putting on their dresses for the evening. Selphie was sent to her room with her supper, a potato and told to spend the entire evening there. So she did. She managed to glance out one of the windows in time to see her stepmother and stepsisters leave. She sunk to the floor wearily, forgetting about her potato. Ward and Kiros came sauntering to her as did Raijin. "What's wrong Selphie?" asked Kiros.  
  
"Nothing," she quietly replied.  
  
"You should have gone, ya know," Raijin chirped.  
  
"I couldn't go, you all know that. I haven't a dress and there is no way I can get there..."  
  
A wind filled the room. An albino woman with large fairy-like wings stood before them.  
  
"GO,"she said.  
  
"What?" Selphie looked really confused.  
  
"CEREMONY."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"GO."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"CAN."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"GODMOTHER."  
  
"As in fairy godmother?"  
  
"YES."  
  
"Okay... fairy godmother, I can't go. I don't have a dress and my hair, my skin, I smell..."  
  
"DONE," the albino fairy waved her wand and magically Selphie's rags turned to a lavish yellow gown. Her hair became a flowing cascade of soft curls, partly tied up in a delicate fashion, the rest settling on her back. A small glass and diamond tiara adorned the crown of her head. A scent of fresh flowers surrounded her in an aura only enhancing her porcelain skin.  
  
"Okay... I can't get there!"  
  
"DONE!" With a flick of her wand in the air. They were magically transported. Outside. The potato became a large expensive looking coach. Kiros and Ward were changed to horses and Raijin became the coachman.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"GO!"  
  
"I'm going!" Selphie hopped into the coach as Raijin got to his spot and Kiros and Ward stomped their feet impatiently.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"SHOES!" Selphie nearly giggled remembering she was still wearing her house shoes.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"BLIZZARD!"  
  
"What?" Ice started to fall on top of Selphie, landing at the front of her forming a pair of perfect shoes. Ice shoes. "Great, I might as well go in with ice skates." She slipped her feet into the shoes, use to the feeling of the cold. After all, her room was always cold, and sometimes she didn't have shoes in the winter, shoveling snow. So the shoes fit perfectly and Selphie was going to the ceremony and there was no time to waste.  
  
"WAIT!" the fairy lady yelled one more time after Selphie got into the coach and closed the door.  
  
"What now?" The albino fairy took in a deep breath.  
  
"You only have till afternoon tomorrow to convince the prince to love you and declare that he loves you and kiss you, till death do you part, so that you will live happily ever after, but if you don't convince him and come back, or come back late, the coach will become your supper, and the coachman and horses will revert to their old selves and you will never become happy." Selphie gagged.  
  
"And here's the hard part. Joy." Raijin flicked at the horses to go. And off Selphie went to the ceremony of a lifetime. It was going to seal her fate.  
  
¤  
  
"Seifer?" It was the little girl. *Bugger, does she ever stop?*  
  
"Yes," Seifer said as calmly as possible.  
  
"Is this when you kiss Selphie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh... will you kiss her?"  
  
"In the story or here?"  
  
"In the story."  
  
"Yes..." *And I can do a lot more... bwahahaha the power of being the reader, too bad it's a bunch of little kids.* By this time the familiar face had retreated to the other side of the library.  
  
"Otay. Continue."  
  
¤  
  
Raijin pulled to a stop in front of a large greyish black castle. Selphie watched quietly as he jumped down to open the coach door for her. All the people had went inside for the ceremony much earlier. She hurried up the steps as fast as she could with the ice slippers. She pushed the doors to the large castle opened. All the guests and King Laguna and Prince Seifer as well as servants present turned to look at the fragile live painting at the front doors. "Sorry I'm late. I got caught in traffic." The guests shrugged and turned back to their conversations, the servants back to work, the king back to finding the most beautiful faces in the crowd for his son. Only the prince did not return to his prior occupation, finding a new one in his latest guest. And speaking of guests, three of them stampeded towards Selphie.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here young lady?" demanded Quistis. Her stepsisters didn't look happy either. The prince sensed trouble and immediately interjected.  
  
"I had invited her to come," he said. Quistis, Rinoa and Zellina looked flabbergasted. Seifer took Selphie's hand. "Come." He led her away from her stepmother and stepsisters neatly tucking her arm in his.  
  
"Why did you tell them you invited me... your highness?"  
  
"Because, I did. I invited all eligible bachelorettes, did I not? And you can call me Seifer."  
  
"Seifer... I can't. I don't even know why I am here. After all, some fairy lady that was supposedly my godmother came and sent me here dress, coach, and cold shoes and all."  
  
"A fairy godmother?" He stopped and looked at her warily. "I'm sorry that sounds so stupid."  
  
"No, no it doesn't. Actually the only reason why I even did this in the first place was because a fairy, supposedly my fairy godfather, told me to."  
  
"Really? You're not just pulling my leg?"  
  
"Yes, that's the truth and..." Horns sounded as the king stood and interrupted the Prince.  
  
"Good people of this fair land," Laguna said, "I am very proud of my son this evening. He is to choose his bride within this week. And it will be one of the very fair women in this room." Everyone clapped. "He has composed the list and the names will be read in a moment." A list was brought up to the king. Seifer quickly turned to Selphie.  
  
"Your name, what is it?"  
  
"Um... Cinderella!"  
  
"Wait here." He ran after the list, his sword tilting to and fro. He quickly grabbed a feather pen from plain air and quickly put her name on the list. Laguna looked a little surprise and glance skeptically at Selphie. He whispered something in Seifer's ear. A sour look of pain, embarrassment and anger formed on the young prince's face. He whispered furiously into his throne and sulked for a moment as his father prepared to read the names on the list.  
  
"Ellone, Shiva, Rinoa, Zellina and Cinderella." The crowd murmured amongst themselves as four of the girls came up. Seifer immediately perked up and came to get Selphie.  
  
"Come on," he said as he took her arm again leading her to the others. Her stepsisters gave her a mad look. A servant came up. (AN: I swear I'm forgetting someone) "Nida, show these four ladies to their rooms for the event."  
  
"Yes, your highness."  
  
¤  
  
"Seifer," the girl wailed.  
  
"What now?" Seifer said exasperated.  
  
"You're not going to make Selphie go into your room and do stuff are you?" The other kids started to laugh.  
  
"No, but I think I'm going to make you do something... and it won't be very fun." That shut the girl up immediately. "Anyone want to join her?" That shut the rest of the group up as quick as they were to start. Immediately a teacher started chastising Seifer as another took the boy who had wet his pants earlier out yet again. The entire group was taken out to the prior part of the library they were at which was currently clean. Currently. They settled down again. And Seifer started again.  
  
¤  
  
Seifer led Selphie to a room next to his. "If you ever need anything, just come over," he whispered giving her a slight shove into her room.  
  
"Will do." She closed the door and gently eased her nearly frostbitten feet out of her icy shoes. Almost by magic they did not melt, in the same condition as they were an hour before. The night was going fast, but Selphie knew she had the upper hand after meeting the other two girls. Ellone seemed uninterested in Seifer, besides she was too old. Shiva on the other hand, seemed really cold and nasty. Her stepsisters were as usual. Zellina was bored of it all and Rinoa was obsessed over Seifer, doing everything but drooling at his feet. She was a little wary of King Laguna, just as is seemed he was wary of her. Ah, what is a girl to do?  
  
There part two, Laguna is not the fairy (although I think he should be... he has more hair then Fujin...). I didn't change all that much and I think I got the parts I wanted to change.  
  
Next time: The end of Cinderella. Shiva puts in her deal to get Seifer.  
  
Then the annoying kid asks Seifer to read The Little Mermaid! Princess Rinoa falls in love with a gulp... human. King Cid isn't very happy and neither is his loyal servant the crab, Squall. The evil Quistis puts her ten cents in. (I know Quistis is always the evil one. It will change when I do Snow White...) 


	3. Chappie Three

Seifer's Day at the Library: Cinderella Dress in Yella Part III  
  
ResureXtion: This was starting to get a longer then I thought it would be, that boredom set in. So hopefully this is good enough. And if it kills me, all preceding chapters will be one story per chapter... Um... yeah well *shrugs*. Oh, and yes I just remembered that Seifer was reading a story to little kids... And I better start writing before I say something really stupid.  
  
Selphie woke up to a soft blowing in her ear. "UP," said the unmistakable voice of her godmother. Selphie got up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"READY." With a wave of her wand Selphie was cleaned up and standing in the middle of the room. "DRESS." With another wave of the wand Selphie was wearing an off the shoulder yellow gown, not as extravagant or poofy as the first, but just as pretty. "SHOES." The albino fairy pointed at the ice shoes. Selphie sighed and put them on. That was sure to wake her up. "GO." Selphie walked out of the room to, literally, bump into Seifer.  
  
"Seifer!" she squealed.  
  
"Um... good morning," he said a little tiredly. "Hope you had a goodnight's sleep."  
  
"Yes, thank you." Before she could continue, Shiva came out. Her long platinum blond hair swayed around her. Her ice blue eyes pierced into Selphie as she pushed her aside.  
  
"Hello, Seifie," she said in a sickingly sweet voice. She ran her hand up and down the prince's broad shoulder. "Your father sent me to come and... get you." She dragged the prince away. Selphie just stood flabbergasted. How was she suppose to compete with Ms. Silicon. Wait, did silicon exist at the time of this story... Oh well, let's just say that Shiva's boobs were abnormally large. Damn, can't say that in front of kids. Whoops.  
  
Oh, well, again. Ellone popped out of nowhere. "Come on Selphie!" she said grabbing the younger girl's arm. "There's suppose to be some sort of thing going on today before Seifer chooses the woman he wants to be his wife! I bet you're going to be the one he chooses! I see the way he looks at you. Don't worry about Shiva. Seifer would so be turned off by her icy attitude. I mean look at that wintry smile. I think Seifer is looking for someone to... add a little heat to his life." She dragged Selphie to the ball room they had been in the prior night. King Laguna was talking to Rinoa. Zellina was flirting with the servant Nida. Ellone continued to drag Selphie. "I wonder where the Prince is. And Shiva in that case." She gasp and immediately covered her mouth as if something had flown out. "I bet that little she-witch is doing something... with the Prince." Her eyes narrowed to a devious slit. "Come on Selphie!" She grabbed Selphie again.  
  
"Where are we going now?"  
  
"To find the she-witch and your Seifer!"  
  
"He's not my Seifer!"  
  
"He won't be if the she-witch gets her first," Ellone remarked.  
  
"Would you stop calling her that?"  
  
"She-witch?"  
  
"Yes!" Selphie yelled exasperated. Ellone paused for a moment. When Selphie started to catch her breath Ellone pulled her down the corridor again.  
  
"Come on! I think I know where they are!" Ellone started pulling Selphie down the corridor yet again until they stopped in front of a door. "This is Shiva's room." She frantically started knocking at the door. A dishevel looking blonde open the door. "Shiva?" And as Ellone guessed, Seifer was right behind her. Selphie's jaw dropped to the floor. Ellone shook her head disapprovingly as Seifer try to collect himself as Shiva smiled. The brunette grabbed Selphie and stomped away while mumbling something about padded bras and narrow-minded men. Selphie sighed and gave her goodbyes to all the contestants, much to her stepsisters happiness. Ellone walked the sadden brunette to the door of the grand palace and gave her goodbyes as Selphie wiped away a tear. She shrugged and started to trudge off. Suddenly the large town's clock started to chime.  
  
"Oh no!" Selphie yelped as she looked down at her carriage. "It's noon time!" She ran hurriedly down the long flight of stairs to the carriage where Raijin, Kiros and Ward rushed her. Seifer ran out of the palace.  
  
"Cinderella, wait!" he called. Selphie turned around only to lose her footing for a moment she nearly ran back, but she decided against it as Raijin yelled at her impatiently to make up her mind. Her foot slipped out of the well, slipper as she continued on her way to the carriage. Seifer, sword by his side followed suite but was too slow to keep pace with the rapidly moving carriage. He too nearly tripped as he passed her slipper. He picked it up making his silent vows to find her. And to put the slipper into a nice cold freezer before he got a frostbite and accidently dropped it only to break it...  
  
¤  
  
Quistis readied herself to greet her stepdaughter who trudged into the house with a potato, two rats and a bird. An evil grin made its way on the evil stepmother's lips. "Well, young lady," she said snidely. "I hope you enjoyed yourself because you have two days worth of chores to make up so get to work." She dropped a list of things for Selphie to do on the floor in front of the young girl.  
  
¤  
  
A hand was raised. Seifer scowled at the kid who immediately put it down. He felt a sudden jolt of pain on his ear. But he didn't yelp, since he was the great Seifer who would never yelp... He looked over to see the disapproving face of a teacher. He sighed. *Dammit.* "What, brat?" he said to the kid. The kid perked up.  
  
"Will the prince chase after Cinderella?"  
  
"What do you think?" The kid cowered at the extremity of Seifer's voice.  
  
¤  
  
Selphie ran around quickly dusting everything in sight. The front door creaked open. Quistis immediately showered her two daughters with hugs and kisses. Selphie rolled her eyes in disgust as she continued her speed dusting but managed to overhear the loud conversation. "So did you get the prince?" Quistis asked impatiently. Rinoa and Zellina both shook their heads in defeat. Rinoa looked exasperated.  
  
"I don't know why, but he just sent everyone home," she said. "Just when I was getting on the good side of the king, too." Zellina didn't say anything but pointed behind her. Quistis looked over the blonde's shoulder to see the prince and his royal servant Nida with a portable freezer.  
  
¤  
  
Another kid was raising his hand. Seifer didn't want his ear to be pulled again, not that he was afraid of it, but it would stretch his lovely ear... "What now?"  
  
"There's no freezer in the picture," the kid simply said. Seifer took out a pen clicked it out and immediately went to work. In seconds a freezer appeared in the book.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
¤  
  
Rinoa quickly patted down her hair as the prince came closer to the house. Quistis immediately started to fuss over Zellina's appearance. Above them Selphie watched amused by their antics. Seifer was coming for her. She sighed in pure happiness until she realized that Quistis probably wouldn't let her come down. With a sigh of defeat she ran back into her room. Fujin was there. "BLIZZARD," the albino fairy said.  
  
"What was that for?" Selphie wondered curiously (as if she could wonder any other way). She looked outside her window where Raijin was chirping loudly. Snow was falling upon the prince and his servant. Selphie could here her stepmother ushering the two out of the cold precipitation. She ran out of her room and peered over the banister down at her prince. He was saying something to Quistis and took out her ice slipper from the freezer. Rinoa pushed Zellina out of the way and proceeded to put her foot into the cold shoe. It didn't fit. Zellina was forced by Quistis to try the overly large shoe. Seifer looked down in a defeated manner and turned to return to the snow which turn into a full out storm. The snow was already waist high. Selphie smiled with pure glee dropping her duster from the second story. It clanked on the floor catching the full attention of the prince. He looked up at the smiling brunette he was searching for.  
  
"The snow stopped," Nida commented. "And it's starting to melt." Seifer stretched out his hand to Selphie. She grinned happily and turned to get to the stairway. Seifer immediately took the shoe from Nida and waited for Selphie to come. As the little brunette made her way to the prince, he offered the shoe to her.  
  
"I believe this is yours," he said. Selphie hugged him and they lived happily ever after.  
  
¤  
  
"That's not right," one of the kids commented.  
  
"They're s'ppose to kiss first!" another kid wailed.  
  
"And they're s'ppose to get married," the girl that bothered him earlier whined.  
  
"Well, this isn't the same Cinderella story," Seifer explained. *Besides how can Seifer have fun if he gets married...*  
  
The End  
Of Cinderella Dress in Yella  
  
Up next: The Little Mermaid That Could... or some equally stupid title possibly if I feel like writing something and if it turns out funny enough... sighs. I am so angsty. 


End file.
